Question: Convert $\dfrac{93}{10}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $93 \div 10 = {9}\ \text{ R } {3}$ So the improper fraction has $9$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${9} \times \dfrac{10}{10} = {\dfrac{90}{10}}$ This quotient $9$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $3$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{3}}{10}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${9}\ {\dfrac{3}{10}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{90}{10}} + {\dfrac{3}{10}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{93}{10}$.